Motherly Love
by dreaminginglitter
Summary: After talking to Rebecca, Kate has a few words for her infant son. Takes place during episode 4x02.


Kate tried to keep the tears at bay as she explained she'd just have to narrate football games to her son, Jack. She wanted so much to keep things light as positive as she had told Madison earlier in the day, but she had hit a breaking point. Excusing herself from the room, she quickly walked to the bedroom she and Toby shared together and closed the door behind her. As she did so, she took in a deep breath and allowed the tears to flow freely, laying down on the bed.

Trying to be so strong for Toby and her son was exhausting, and she had been on autopilot for months now. It was the only way to handle her emotions about this entire situation. She had known the risks of getting pregnant, and while she loved Jack with everything in her being, she couldn't imagine what her son would miss out on by not being able to see.

She wasn't sure what to think or feel because she had never been through something like this before. The only one who really understood what she had been going through these last few months was Toby, but he had been out of the house a lot lately, making her feel alone in what she was dealing with. More than anything, Kate had to wonder what her father would say to her in a time like this, and she missed him every day.

Being so lost in thought, she didn't hear the soft knock on the door and suddenly felt a hand on her back.

"Hey, Bug...it's me. I just wanted to see if you were okay," The voice belonged to Rebecca, and Kate wasn't entirely surprised. Slowly sitting up, Kate began to respond to her mother's inquiry.

"Mom..." a sob escaped her throat upon trying to speak, barely getting the word out. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to see me like this. To be honest, I don't want anyone to see me like this. I'm trying so hard to be strong for Toby and Jack, I thought I had it under control, I thought I was okay, but...I'm so scared." Suddenly, all of the emotions Kate had felt came pouring out of her, much like last year during her miscarriage.

Rebecca gently gave Kate a hug, wishing with all her might that she could just make the negative feelings Kate had been experiencing vanish.

"I know, honey, I know. Just because you're having a moment now doesn't mean you're not strong, Bug. It's okay to be scared, it doesn't make you any less human."

"I don't feel like I'm strong, not at all," Kate admitted, her voice shaking from the tears. "Not like you or Dad."

"I'll let you in on a little secret...we didn't feel like we were strong all the time either. We were honestly just figuring things out as we went, and having three kids at the same time could be a challenge at times. And let me tell you something else, too," Rebecca smiled, looking into Kate's eyes and squeezing her hands. "You're strong because of all that you've survived in your life, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you, and I know that everyone else is too. I wish I could give you answers as to what's coming next or how to handle this whole thing, but I think you're going to raise an amazing child because you're already doing an amazing job. I love you." Rebecca leaned forward, wrapping her daughter in a loving hug.

"Thank you, Mom," Kate replied, thankful for the hug and encouragement. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to my baby."

"Sure. See you back out there." Rebecca pulled away and kissed Kate's forehead before leaving the room.

Standing back up again, Kate walked into Jack's nursery. "Hey Kev", Kate greeting, giving her brother a small wave. Kevin turned his head and looked at his sister, and then looked down at Jack again, smiling.

"He's so amazing," Kevin said, being grateful for his nephew. "I still can't believe that you and Toby made him!"

"Yeah," Kate laughed, giving Kevin a small swat on the arm. "That's one way to say that I have a child."

"You know your Uncle Kevin, always a charmer, huh Jack?" Kate said gently to Jack, smiling at him.

"Well hey, better than Randall and his lame Dad jokes." At this, Kate laughed again.

"Hey Kevin, do you mind giving Jack and I a little time alone?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be out n the living room if you need anything." Kevin responded, leaving Kate and Jack alone as she requested.

"Hi Jack, it's your mommy. I'm going to pick you up now, okay?" Kate questioned gently, picking up her son and sitting down in the rocking chair with him.

"I was just talking with your grandma. I know she's just gonna love and spoil you like you wouldn't believe. She's also pretty good at giving motherly advice, and she gave me some stuff to think about. I don't know what the future holds for you, Jack, but I do know that your Daddy and me will be behind you and there for you every step of the way. I want you to have as many opportunities as you can, and even though I know you can't see, I'll bet you'll be amazing in other ways. And even if you aren't, you're amazing to me, your Daddy, your grandparents and uncles...and I know that eventually, things will be okay." Kate said to him, holding his hand. Jack smiled at her.

"And one last thing...I know your grandpa Jack is looking down on us all and smiling. He'll make sure we're okay because even though he isn't here, he loves us and wants us all to be safe."

Smiling to herself, Kate knew in her heart that things would end up alright. With Toby, Jack, and the rest of her family to give her strength, she could walk on and handle whatever life had coming next.


End file.
